


Hot

by Shapeshifter99



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sort Of, ash is pining, eiji is an accidental Tease, the boys being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapeshifter99/pseuds/Shapeshifter99
Summary: It's too hot in New York City, and Ash can't stop getting distracted by Eiji.





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

> So... this ended up being smutty. Surprising, since I've never written smut before in my life. Basically - I have no idea what I'm doing.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was hot.

Overwhelmingly, stiflingly hot. The kind of hot where New York’s streets simmered in the beating light and kids joked around by frying eggs on the sidewalk.

The smell of asphalt was stuck in the back of Ash’s throat as he sauntered down the street back to the apartment, almost as cloying as perfume.

Ash always hated summer in the city—it just made him think of Cape Cod, which seemed so far away on days like these where it felt like New York’s ugly roots burrowed up through the earth and wrapped themselves around his legs.

A plastic bag swung in his hand, full of cold drinks and ice creams that were probably already half-melted. He’d picked them up on the way back from an errand, both as relief from the heat and an apology to Eiji for being gone all morning without word.

Eiji.

Unbidden, his heartbeat picked up and he found himself reaching into the bag for something to press against his sweating neck.

He entered the lobby, giving the receptionist a half-hearted wave as he headed straight for the elevators. There was air-conditioning in here, thank God, but it was still on the cusp of being uncomfortable.

The elevator came down almost instantly after he pressed the up button, opening with a quiet, friendly _ding!_

Ash stepped inside and slouched against the side of the elevator, almost forgetting to press which floor to go to. His shirt was sticking to his back unpleasantly, and he pinched the bottom of it to fan himself a little.

After what felt like an eternity, the elevator slid to a subtle halt.

Ash slipped through the opening doors and went to the door of the apartment, hand fumbling in his jeans for the key. It took him only one try to get it in and unlock it. With his elbow, he pushed down on the door handle and went inside.

He immediately started sweating again. Unlike the lobby and the hallways, their apartment was also hot, though marginally cooler than it was outside, and Ash felt a familiar griminess coating himself. At least he knew that his boys were out doing their own work today and it would just be him and Eiji for the afternoon—it was easier to relax and cool down without the pressure of being a gang leader weighing down on him for once.

“Eiji?” Ash called as he flung the keys onto the nearby counter and walked into the kitchen. The refrigerator hummed in welcome and he pulled it open to toss in the drinks, before doing the same with the freezer. For a moment, he considered sticking his head in the freezer, just to soothe his raging blood and heated skin.

Eiji still hadn’t answered, and Ash reluctantly withdrew from his brief paradise. “Eiji?” he repeated, putting more force into his voice. Despite the heat, something icy crawled down his back—why wasn’t he answering? “Eiji, where the hell are you?”

“Hmm?” The sleepy voice immediately released the tension that had built up in his body, and Ash cursed softly to himself.

“I’m back,” he said, trying to make his voice sound normal. “I, uh, I brought ice cream.”

“Ice cream?” Eiji repeated, sounding delighted as he opened the bedroom door. He was flushed, his eyes twinkling and his dark hair in disarray from a nap, no doubt. “I was just thinking something cold would be good right now.”

Ash, whose mouth had gone slightly dry at the sight of Eiji in shorts and a Hawaiian shirt that _should_ have looked ridiculous but instead seemed tantalizing with the way it was artfully draped over only one shoulder, simply blinked.

Eiji frowned slightly, reaching up to comb some strands of hair from his damp forehead. “Ash? Is everything okay?”

Ash’s throat clicked as he swallowed. “Uh… yeah. They’re in the freezer, if you want some.”

He stepped aside to let Eiji through, who brushed his hand against Ash’s chest briefly as he wriggled past the counter. The simple contact, diluted by Ash’s thin T-shirt, sent a flare of heat through him.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Ash said distantly, stepping away from Eiji as the other cheerfully opened the freezer door.

“Okay,” Eiji said pleasantly, already distracted by the brightly colored packets of ice cream. “You should hurry though—I might eat all the ice cream before you are done!” The cheeky smile he shot Ash was fatal and Ash felt the tips of his ears burn.

“You’d better not,” he threatened, but it was half-hearted.

Eiji’s soft laugh echoed in his ears as he retreated to the bathroom, feeling like he was on fire. It was like that more and more these days—Eiji would do or say something, and Ash would find his heartbeat thundering in his ears and his temperature rising exponentially. He’d cared about Eiji since they’d first met, though how he could have fallen so deep into affection so quickly was a mystery to him, but instead of getting used to these confusing feelings, they only seemed to increase in severity as time went on.

Ash’s shower was icy cold, pounding his body relentlessly in punishment. He closed his eyes against the freezing rain, both relishing and hating it as the passion from his body was slowly leeched from him.

He pressed his forehead against the cool tiles and took a deep breath once he’d regained control.

“No,” he told himself firmly.

Eiji was different from the rest of Ash’s dirty, violent life. Ash wouldn’t go so far as to say he was innocent—it was impossible to be fully naïve and survive what Eiji had, but he was _good_. He was still whole. Everything that Ash wasn’t. It was already bad enough that Ash had succumbed to his wants and allowed Eiji to stay by his side despite every instinct and every _person_ telling him to let Eiji go.

Ash couldn’t let himself want him. His love and his desires had to stay secret, if only because that would get Eiji in even more trouble.

When he stepped out of the shower, he was shivering slightly and goosebumps crawled on his skin. He only bothered to put a pair of shorts already in the bathroom on before padding with bare feet to the bedroom where he grabbed a fresh shirt. He pulled it over his ice-cold body, already feeling the heat of the air once again.

More comfortable in his skin, he went hunting for Eiji, seeking him out despite his promise only moments ago.

The Japanese man was lounging in the living room when Ash found him, a popsicle held delicately in his hand as he lay on the couch. It was a wonder that it hadn’t dripped onto him or the fabric of the couch, especially considering how lazily Eiji was eating it. A fan was whirring away in the corner of the room, doing its absolute best to send cool air spinning around.

“Do not worry, there are some left over,” Eiji teased, making eye contact with Ash as he stepped into the living room. His green patterned shirt slipped further down his shining bicep, revealing a white tank underneath.

Ash coughed to himself, already feeling a too-familiar flush rising to his face as Eiji licked at the popsicle. “Good,” he said briskly, before stalking off to grab one for himself. The heat was going to his head, he knew, and he was infuriated by that fact.

He forcefully opened the freezer and grabbed the first ice cream he spotted, something vanilla. He slammed the door close and viciously ripped it out of its packet.

 _Stop, stop, stop!_ he told himself angrily as he stuck the end of the ice cream in his mouth and chomped down, giving himself a painful brain freeze. _This isn’t helping!_

He briefly debated on just staying in the kitchen and eating his ice cream there, but he also felt instinctual guilt at the thought. It was bad enough that Eiji was obligated to stay cooped up in the apartment all the time just to keep him safe, but it would be harsh of Ash to not even offer Eiji his company when he was around.

So, still trying to rub away the brain freeze of his ill-advised munch, Ash went back into the living room.

Eiji, spotting him, brightened up immediately. “Enjoying your ice cream?” he asked, swinging the leg he had draped off the side.

Ash forced a smile. “Yeah. I just gave myself a brain freeze,” he replied as he went and sat down on the floor, right in front of the fan’s path.

Eiji’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. “Brain… freeze?” he questioned, rolling the words around his tongue.

“Brain freeze,” Ash repeated for his non-native companion. “You know when you eat something too cold and it makes your brain hurt?”

“Oh!” Eiji said, nodding. “Yes, I understand now. You should not eat it too quickly, Ash.”

A smile passed over Ash’s lips as his damp blond hair got stirred by the fan. “I was overeager.”

Eiji’s dark eyes flickered closed as he received his own blast of air. “That feels nice,” he said longingly, arching his back so that every bit of exposed skin could get cooled. Ash pretended not to notice the stretch and play of the muscles in Eiji’s stomach, instead staring out the window at the slowly roasting city.

“It’s too hot today,” Eiji complained as he dropped back down with a sigh. “I just want to sleep.”

Ash tilted his head back and stared at the blank ceiling. “Me too,” he heaved. Between the heat and the pressure of staying ahead of Golzine and Yut Lung, he was ready to pass out.

Eiji had finished the last of his ice cream and was now licking the last sweet drops from his fingers. Ash felt a pulse of heat in his stomach and nearly dropped his own ice cream. _Is he doing it on purpose?_  he thought incredulously to himself.

“Where were you this morning?”

Ah. Here it was. The forced casualness of Eiji’s voice, the disinterested stare. Any arousal was immediately quenched by it.

Ash licked his ice cream, feeling the sweet vanilla course down his throat. “I was just doing business.” It was a vague answer, one that he internally begged Eiji to accept.

But Eiji shifted, bringing his knee up and knocking it against the back of the couch. “Business?” His question was quiet and tentative.

Ash sighed. “I was checking in with some local gangs that aren’t yet affiliated with us,” he said, trying to sound disapproving of Eiji’s curiosity. “It wasn’t anything serious.”

Eiji was silent for a moment. “Alright,” he replied.

It both endeared and frustrated Ash that Eiji was so worried about him. He’d never had anyone care about him so wholeheartedly before, especially when Ash himself had fallen so in love with Eiji and would do anything to protect him.

“Eiji,” he said, his voice suddenly much softer. “It was fine, I promise. Believe it or not, I don’t go out of my way to get into danger.”

Eiji sighed, long and slow. “I know you do not, Ash,” he said, sounding miserable. “I just… don’t like it when you are out of my sight. Anything could happen.” The pain in his voice was palpable, and Ash wanted to do anything to soothe it, consequences be damned.

Ash got to his feet, abandoning his ice cream on the wood floor where it began to instantly melt, and made his way over to where Eiji still lay on the couch. “I’m here,” he reminded him, crouching down. “I’m alright.” Slowly, carefully, he reached out to one of Eiji’s hands.

Eiji let him twine their fingers together and bring their hands to his chest, watching with sad eyes. Ash pressed Eiji’s palm against his breastbone, where his heart thudded strongly beneath.

“Can you feel that?” he asked.

Eiji nodded his head silently.

“My heart’s still beating,” Ash told him. “And it’s going to stay that way for a long time, if I can help it.”

Eiji's face twisted at his words. “I cannot lose you, Ash,” he whispered back. Their voices had gotten quieter and quieter, until there was only the whirring of the fan’s blades and the distant sound of cars, and Ash almost heard the way his heart jumped in his chest. Eiji had certainly felt it.

Ash held Eiji’s hand more firmly, like a burning brand against his chest. “And I can’t lose you,” he replied somberly. “That’s why this is necessary, even if you and I don’t like it.”

Something in Eiji’s gaze changed at the sincerity in Ash’s and a flush crept up his chest to his neck. “I understand,” he murmured, lowering his eyes. His black lashes fluttered like butterfly wings and Ash suddenly found it hard to breathe.

“Good.” Ash’s voice was barely a sound in the shifting air. Eiji’s lips looked so soft—he’d noticed them before, but they had never seemed so tempting.

He found himself leaning in unconsciously, drawn in by Eiji’s irresistible gravity. His other hand found its place on Eiji’s chest, a mirror of how the other’s hand was still curled against his on his heart.

Eiji’s abdomen shuddered as he took a deep breath, breaking Ash out of his trance. He pulled away immediately, afraid and angry at himself for the slip-up, but Eiji followed the movement.

“Ash,” he said softly, longingly. The hand on Ash's heart wrapped its fingers into his shirt, holding on tightly.

The emotion in Eiji’s voice had Ash hesitating, even as his mind told him it wasn’t a good idea. But seeing Eiji’s warm expression, the urge to fall into those dark eyes was almost overwhelming. He stopped moving, suddenly transfixed. 

“Ash,” Eiji repeated, his other hand reaching up to cup his jaw, his thumb resting on Ash’s pulse.

Ash was feeling disconnected from his body. Was this really happening? As he watched, a drop of sweat trailed its way down Eiji’s face and neck, following the line of his tendon and then down to his collarbone.

The fire in his stomach was growing by the minute and he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Eiji pushed himself up, Ash’s hand slipping from his chest down to his stomach, causing a shiver to travel down his back. Eiji’s cheeks were flushed with blood, his eyes shining brightly as if with fever and his hair was tousled like someone had run their fingers through it over and over in greed. He was the most beautiful thing Ash had ever seen. “Ash,” he breathed, one last time.

The last straw of self-control snapped.

_Fuck it._

Ash surged forward and kissed Eiji, forgetting everything he had ever learned in his yearning to just _touch_ him, dammit!

After a split second of stillness, a split second that had Ash agonizing and ready to pull away again, Eiji pulled him in closer and sighed against his lips. Ash brought his hand up Eiji’s back and to his hair, sinking his fingers into the soft dark strands as they kissed.

It was like that kiss in prison all those months ago, but better, a thousand times better. That little trick of Ash’s had been one of many reasons why he’d found himself so deeply entrenched in Eiji’s life, and he had replayed the moment over and over in his mind whenever he was alone, feeling an embarrassed blush at himself and his ridiculousness.

But this…

Eiji’s mouth opened and his tongue pressed curiously against Ash’s closed lips. Ash let him in without hesitation, allowing himself to be pressed against the back of the couch as Eiji shifted to accommodate their legs in the cramped space.

They broke apart for air, panting heavily. Ash normally knew how to pace himself, unfortunate years with Dino and his clients training him to breathe through his nose whenever possible, or risk punishment, but Eiji made him feel like someone else. Someone who was more _him_ than that boy had ever been.

“Are you alright?” Eiji whispered into the small space between their faces, sounding concerned. His hand was still carefully cradling Ash’s face and his thumb began to rub soothingly over the corner of his jaw.

It was too hot in here. Ash wanted to take another cold shower, wanted to sink into Eiji’s fiery embrace and turn into cinders.

“I’m okay,” Ash said back, voice still hushed in disbelief. “Are… are you?”

A beautiful smile split Eiji’s face. “I have never been happier.”

There was a lurch in Ash’s heart. How could someone be so good?

Eiji leaned in to kiss him again, his questing mouth soft and gentle as it pressed against Ash’s. Ash willingly reciprocated, pushing forwards so that Eiji fell back against the cushions. Ash was now poised above him, legs on either side of Eiji’s torso as they continued to kiss, the franticness of their first embrace changing into something more relaxed.

Every touch of Eiji’s skin against Ash’s was driving him crazy. It felt like in the heat, everything was heightened, and the slide of their damp hands over each other was too smooth to be real. He held back though, not wanting to scare Eiji as they fell further into each other.

“Please,” Eiji said as they broke apart for a second time. “Ash, please. Touch me.”

Oh God. Ash could feel his blood fighting to run south and color his face scarlet at the same time. Instead of answering, he leaned down, dragging his mouth from Eiji’s to the corner of his lips, down to the angle of his jaw. Eiji gasped a little beneath him as he continued his wayward trail to his neck, to the collarbone where that drop of sweat had so deliciously slid.

“You’ve been making me insane ever since I stepped through that door,” Ash murmured through open-mouthed kisses. “In this shirt,” he tugged playfully on the ridiculous Hawaiian shirt with his teeth. “All hot and sweaty,” he laved his tongue against Eiji’s bicep, causing the other to shudder in pleasure.

Eiji’s hands had begun their own dangerous path under Ash’s shirt, now pressing against his tensed abdominals and occasionally straying around to his back.

“It was not,” Eiji panted as Ash sucked on his skin. “On purpose.” His hands left Ash's skin, something that Ash immediately missed, and started to fumble at his overshirt. He tried to untuck it from his shorts and shuck it off while still beneath Ash.

Ash helped him, taking a break from his new favorite pastime of kissing every part of Eiji’s body to allow the other to sit up briefly. As Eiji threw off his shirt, Ash went to work on the tank top, a part of him hungry in a way he had never known to see Eiji’s skin again, to finally _touch_ it.

The fabric was damp and sticky, but together they finally managed to get the tank off of Eiji. Ash didn’t hesitate to follow suit, chucking his clean shirt somewhere over his shoulder before leaning back in to kiss Eiji. His hands traced Eiji’s defined muscles, no doubt a result from his training as a pole vaulter. Despite not having practiced in months, his body was still firm beneath Ash’s hands.

Overtaken by his arousal, Ash accidentally ground his pelvis against Eiji’s as he leaned in to kiss him again. The white-hot shock of pleasure had them both groaning, Eiji breathless and Ash gravel-deep. Despite the desire to keep going, to keep grinding until he reached that peak of pleasure, Ash forced himself back a bit.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” he said, sounding wrecked to his own ears. Eiji was physically aroused, that much was clear by the bulge in his shorts, but Ash knew more than anyone that a physical response didn’t mean a person was comfortable with going further.

Eiji’s eyes flashed and he hooked one of his legs around Ash’s hips. “Does it look like I do not want to?” he enunciated clearly before using his leverage to drag Ash’s body back to his. Ash had to stifle a yelp as their cocks brushed against each other through layers of clothes.

“No,” he gasped, his arms trembling with the strain of keeping himself hovering above Eiji. “It doesn’t.”

Another insistent grind against Ash made him give in. Ash shuddered and pressed back against Eiji. He was so full of emotion and desire that he was about ready to explode, and if he took Eiji out on the way, so be it.

“Ash,” Eiji moaned beneath him at the feeling of their connection, his voice deep in a way it never was normally. “Ash, please.”

Unable to say no to Eiji, Ash obliged. He allowed himself to partially collapse on top of Eiji, only keeping enough pressure to not fully crush him as he reached for his short and rushed to unzip them. Eiji’s eyes, even darker than usually by the pupil that eclipsed his irises, watched in aroused fascination as Ash finally got past his shorts and shoved his boxers down. His cock sprung free, and it was almost embarrassing how close he was to blowing his load already.

As if it wasn’t enough, Eiji seemed transfixed by it, a sliver of tongue appearing to lick at his lips.

“Don’t do that,” Ash groaned, even as he reached to help Eiji out of his own confines. “If you keep doing shit like that, I’m going to—” he bit off his own words with a curse as his hand brushed against Eiji’s cock.

“Okay, okay,” Eiji said frantically, straining up towards Ash eagerly. “Just please, _please_ —” It was his turn to stop talking as Ash got his hand around his cock and pulled, instead letting out a strangled sound that sent more delicious heat licking down Ash’s spine.

“I’ve got you,” he murmured as he tugged on Eiji’s cock again. “I’ve got you.”

Eiji could only moan, throwing his head back against the side of the couch. Sweat was running down his face and chest, making him seem delirious with pleasure. He struggled to reach out and reciprocate, his warm hand closing around Ash’s own dick.

For a moment, they just stayed like that, jerking each other off and trying to not rut against each other too roughly as they brought each other pleasure. When he could, Ash leaned forward to capture Eiji’s mouth again, senseless in his joy and arousal as he brought Eiji closer and closer to the brink.

It was inexperienced, and sloppy, and dumb, but Ash had never had sex like this before. He’d never… _cared_ about someone the way he did about Eiji, and although he’d always appreciated the act as an exchange of pleasure, it had never felt like this. Like it meant something more than just sex.

“Ash,” Eiji gasped, writhing on the couch. “I…”

“I know,” Ash soothed, pressing his forehead against Eiji’s as he gently pushed the other’s hand away and instead gripped both their cocks in the one hand. Eiji let him do it with a mere whimper, his eyes half-lidded as he started to thrust up into the vice of Ash’s hand and brushed against Ash’s cock with every fuck of his hips.

The intensity was ratcheting up. Ash felt like Eiji had taken root in him like a flame, one that had suddenly burst into a roaring inferno. He was more than happy to let it consume him.

“God dammit,” Ash cried out as he picked up the pace, his hips bumping against Eiji’s as he struggled to jerk them off faster. “Fuck, Eiji!” God, he was so close, so _close_.

“Like that,” Eiji was nearly sobbing with his desire, completely wild and so unlike himself that Ash had to again question if he was hallucinating this whole thing. “Yes, Ash, just like—”

His orgasm caught them both by surprise, his back arched and mouth opened in shock as his muscles shuddered. Ash felt a spray of hot wetness against his chest and immediately fell of the edge too, thrusting his way through his completion until Eiji was whining below.

Ash released them both and did his best to not just collapse onto Eiji, instead getting up on shaky legs after they had caught their breaths. He’d never done this for someone else before, but he wobbled his way to the kitchen to get a cloth, only to stop when he heard Eiji’s panicked, “Ash?”

“I’ll be back in a second,” he called out, turning slightly to reassure his friend—lover?—who was sat up on the couch, hair completely mussed and his arms folded protectively over his chest. “Just getting something to clean us up.”

Eiji relaxed slightly, but he still looked slightly vulnerable, sat there on the couch. Ash hurried to get everything together and returned to his side as quickly as possible.

“Lift your arms,” he instructed gently as he sat down beside Eiji.

He obliged, watching with a mix of curiosity and apprehension as Ash began to wipe away the remains of their…act. Ash found himself afraid to look Eiji in the eye as he cleaned them both. It was frighteningly far from the first time he’d had sex, but this still felt so new. He’d never cared enough to want to take care of the person who’d paid to have sex with him after the fact, and he found himself stumbling emotionally over the smallest things, like how Eiji’s eyes closed as he wiped him down with the cool cloth.

“Are you okay?” he asked carefully as he finished up, putting the soiled rag aside. “That was… a lot.”

Eiji, whose eyes had opened once again, stared at him as if he were crazy. “I feel like you should be the one answering that question,” he said, sounding pained. “I did not think… after all you have been through...”

“Stop, Eiji,” Ash interrupted. “I was a more than… uh, _willing_ participant. I meant what I said. I wanted—want—you, more than you think.” The declaration left him hot again, but not in the pleasant way. “I just wanted to make sure that the feeling was, ah… mutual.”

Eiji’s expression had softened as Ash spoke and he leaned forward. “Yes,” he said firmly. Then, boldly, he grabbed Ash’s hand and pressed it to his lips. The sweetness of the gesture nearly had Ash combusting right then and there and his gaze darted to the window, embarrassed. “The feeling is mutual, Ash.”

Ash took a deep, unsteady breath. Just this morning he would never have anticipated that he would actually sleep with Eiji, or get anywhere near that far. “Good,” he said faintly.

Eiji smiled at him, a little sadly. “Are you _sure_ that you are alright?” he pressed, concerned. “After everything with Golzine—” His voice faltered, clearly unsure whether he should press on.

Ash understood his intentions though, and flicked Eiji’s ear. The other young man flinched, looking surprised as Ash smiled too. “This was different,” he said simply. There was no need to explain it further than that.

Eiji seemed to understand what couldn’t be said aloud and finally relaxed. He tentatively leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Ash's mouth, one that had Ash’s embarrassed flush settle into something more comfortably warm. “I am glad,” Eiji whispered, as if he were telling a secret.

Ash reached towards Eiji too and tucked a stray curl of dark hair behind his ear. His hand hesitated there, hovering. “Me too,” he admitted, giving into temptation and kissing Eiji again, this time fully on the lips. Eiji’s mouth was curled into a smile when he withdrew.

“I will say, however, that didn’t help with the heat,” Eiji said, sounding a bit disappointed.

Ash groaned. “You said it.” He got to his feet and threw the dirty rag in the dishwasher, then went and cleared away the completely melted ice cream he had abandoned much earlier. When he came out again, Eiji had moved himself and the fan to the bedroom, still half-naked and now looking incredibly tired out.

“I want to sleep,” Eiji complained when he saw the look Ash saw him. “But not without the fan.”

Ash himself was feeling weary now that the endorphins were settling in. He stripped off his shorts so that he was just in his underwear and walked over to Eiji’s bed. “Agreed,” he said before throwing himself onto the mattress. “And since there’s only one, we’ll have to share.” The second part was muffled by a pillow as he maneuvered himself into a more comfortable position.

“Oh, of course,” Eiji said, very seriously as the bed dipped. He crawled over to where Ash had buried his head on the pillow, his hand brushing briefly along the length of Ash’s body in a tease.

Ash moved automatically to accommodate him, feeling his heart fill as Eiji lay down facing him, only one eye visible between the pillows and messy covers. It squinted into a smile when he saw Ash looking at him.

“Go to bed,” Ash said roughly, though at the same time wriggling closer to Eiji. The other slotted against him like they were two halves of a whole, Eiji’s arm resting over his torso as their feet brushed at the bottom of the bed. Eiji hummed slightly, his other arm curled beneath his pillow, eyes already slipping closed now that he was comfortable.

Their physical contact was minimal because of the heat, even with the cold wash of air from the fan. Ash found himself wishing it was colder so that he could be even closer to Eiji, so pressed against him that no one could distinguish the one from the other.

The sappy thought had him pressing his face into the pillow again.

“It’s too damn hot,” he mumbled slowly into the air, before closing his own eyes and falling into deep sleep.


End file.
